Chocolate Bunnies
by Dawnswing
Summary: When Piper goes to visit family she befriends the local kids. ;P
1. Chapter 1

**Did this a long time ago.. thought i would put it up here tho..**

**I do NOT own PnF.. Piper is mine.**

* * *

"Mom! I don't want to go to Dantown or whatever the heck it's called. I don't want to visit Uncle Jack and his family. Why are you sending me away by myself for two whole weeks?" Piper cried out as her mother shoved outfits in a small suitcase. "I haven't even seen them since I was, like two years old! Now you're sending me halfway across the continent to a family I haven't seen in thirteen years. Not to mention by MYSELF!"

"Piper! Stop your complaining. Your fifteen years old, stop acting like your five. You won't really be by yourself. Remember you will be with your Uncle and Auntie Johnson and your cousins Jeremy and Suzy." Her mother was tired of hearing Piper's complaining.

"But it's not fair mom! Why do you, dad and the boys get to go to up north while I got to the Tri State area? I'm the only one who likes the cold in the family anyways!"

"Piper! Stop!"

"Fine, I'll stay there for a couple of days." Piper groaned.

Her mother zipped up the bag. "You're supposed to be there for two weeks."

Rolling her eyes Piped tried making a deal. "Okay, okay. I'll stay for four days for sure, but if I'm not having fun, I'm coming back. If, by some miracle, I do end up having some fun, I'll stay."

Sighing, her mother agreed. "Fine. Promise me four days and if you're not having fun, you can come back and stay with your grandparents for the rest of the time."

Piper was shocked. As much as she loved her grandparents, she didn't want to be the fifteen year old who had to stay with them while her family was on vacation. "Mom!"

"Well, you better try your best at having fun at the Johnsons so it doesn't come down to that."  
"Okay, I get your point. I'll stay there the whole time and maybe try to make some new friends while I'm there." Piper finally gave in. "It can't be that bad. Can it?"

"There you go!" Her mother said, "You'll have a great time. Now we better get going."

Dragging her luggage, Piper went out to the family van and hopped in. Her mother followed shortly and jumped in. "Do you have everything?" she questioned.

"I think so." Piper dug through her purse. "It should all be here."

"Did you take out some money? Your debit card only works here in Saskatchewan."

Opening her wallet Piper nodded. "Yep, cash check, learners check, passport check. I have all that stuff." She put her wallet back and dug around the purse some more. "Camera check, lotion check, phone check, lip chap check. Yep, I have everything in here I need. You packed everything you think I need, right?"

Her mother smiled, "You were with me, don't you think I got everything?"

"I think so, but I also thought I packed enough."

Laughing this time her mother nodded. "Yes, you have everything you need. Now let's go."

The fifteen year old backed out of the driveway and drove down the road. In minutes they were at the small town's airport and dragging the luggage out of the van. Silently they took it to the plane and Piper turned around.

"Well, guess I'm going. See ya in a couple weeks mom." She gave her mother a hug and didn't want to let go. Her mom was her best friend.

"You're going to be just fine. Take care of yourself and don't forget your manners. You'll have a great time and make many new friends." Her mother was definitely trying not to cry. "I remember you and your older cousin had great times when you were young."

Piper laughed through her tears, "Moooooommm!"

Her mother pulled away but held her at arm's length. "Bye baby girl love you."

"Okay mom, love you, see ya soon." Piper wiped away her tears.

The couple hugged quickly once more before the girl got up on the plane. In no time the plane was off the ground and headed to Danville. On the flight, Piper took a three hour nap and looked out the window for another hour. Finally the plane landed and she was officially in the Tri-State Area. Quickly, she grabbed her bags and got off the plane. There were lots of people in the airport and she had no idea if what the Johnsons looked like.

* * *

**Read and Review please. **


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own PnF! Piper is mine!**

* * *

"Alright Piper, remember how mom described Uncle Jack. Tan skin, tall, skinny, blonde moustache and hair." The teenager murmured to herself. After repeating the description a couple more times while walking around the airport she started laughing at herself. "Man, you'd think you would be able to find your own relative easily."

"Hasn't anyone told you it's crazy to talk to yourself?" A man said behind Piper.

"Hey! I am not" The girl spun around to come face to face with a man that fit the description that she was repeating. "Oh. Ar-are you Jack Johnson?" she asked nervously.

"Why, yes, yes I am. I'm looking for the one called Piper. Would that be you?" was the reply she got.

Piper rubbed the back of her neck nervously, "Uh, yeah that's me. I suppose you're gonna take me to your house now?" Jack nodded. "O-okay."

Jack grabbed one of Pipers bags and lead her out the main doors. It was about noon in Danville and the summer sun was shining down brightly. "Ah, beautiful weather, don't you think? Oh look at the time, better get you to the house. Jeremy will be wanting to get rid of Suzy so he can go to the Flynn-Flechers."

Piper followed her uncle and listened. When he was finished she asked, "Jeremy is my older cousin right? 21 I believe." Jack nodded. "And Suzy is 10 right?" Jack nodded again. "But who are the Flynn-Fletchers?" Piper was confused.

"Oh, Jeremy is dating the 20 year old girl. She has two younger brothers though, your age, and they always invent fun things for the neighbourhood. I'll tell Jeremy to take you with him." Jack replied.

It wasn't a long drive to the Johnson residents, but it seemed to last forever to Piper. When they got there they meet Jeremy walking out the door to greet them. "Hi dad! Mom's home early and said I could go pick Candace up. Oh! You got Piper! Hi Cuz."

Piper waved back as she unloaded her bags. "Son, will you quickly help Piper take her bags in. Then can you take her to the Flynn-Fletchers? Hopefully she can make some friends there."

"Sure thing dad." Jeremy grabbed a bag from Piper and led her into the house.

As they walked Piper asked some questions. "So, is Candace your girlfriend?" Jeremy nodded. "And is she a Flynn-Fletcher?" Again he nodded. "That's cool." Piper said lowering her head, running out of questions.

"She has two younger brothers, Phineas and Ferb. They're about your age too. Oh! I should take this." Jeremy said setting the bag on a bed and taking a phone out of his pocket. Piper set her bag on the floor and looked around the room. Shortly after he got off the phone. "Candace is ready, are you coming to meet everybody?" He asked walking out the bedroom door.

"Sure thing!" Piper followed again as Jeremy led her out and into a car. It took half the time to get to a yellow town house than it did to get the Johnson residents.

"Here we are." Jeremy said stepping out of the car. Piper did the same and watched. "That's funny." He said. "I can't see anything from the front of the house. Maybe it's smaller, or gone already."

Piper was once again confused. "What's small? Or gone?" She asked.

"Phineas and Ferb usually make huge contraptions that entertain everybody in Danville. The coolest part is it's done before lunch most of the time." Was the reply she got. "Come on, I'll take you to the back, their usually there."

Jeremy walked down the side of the house and into a gate with Piper right behind. "Hey guys! This is my cousin Piper. She's here visiting for a couple weeks and doesn't really know anybody. Think she can hang with you guys for a while?" He asked.

When Piper looked she say two boys sitting under a tree with a girl sitting beside them and two more boys standing above them. One of the boys sitting was point to something on a piece of paper, he had red hair and a triangular shaped head. The other sitting boy had a rectangular head with green hair. The girl had long flowing dark hair. One of the boys behind looked big like a football player. The other looked a little scrawny and was Hindi.

"Uh, Hi." Was all she could say as she took the group in.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. Read and Review please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**PnF isnt mine. Piper is!**

* * *

"So Phineas, Ferb, is your sister inside?" Jeremy asked walking towards the house.

"Yep!" The red head said and the green haired boy nodded.

"Kay! Thanks guys!" He called walking inside.

Piper looked at the gang as they looked back. "Well, Uh, Yeah, I'm Piper." She stammered, not knowing what to do or say. "Who are you guys?"  
. "I'm Phineas and this is my brother Ferb!" The kid with the triangular head pointed to himself then the boy beside him. "And this is Isabella." He pointed to the girl.

"Well hi Phineas, Ferb and Isabella! Nice ta meet you." Piper said.

"And these guys are Buford and Baljeet." Phineas introduced the husky guy then the Hindi.

Piper waved. "Nice to meet you too." She walked over to the group. . "Whatcha looking at?" Isabella glared at the new guest.

"We're looking at blueprints to see what our options are today. We haven't decided what to make yet." Phineas replied while pointing to the pile of sheets.

"Cool! What are your choices?" Piper asked looking down at them.

"We have blueprints for bat wings right here, a giant chocolate bunny over there, and some mechanical elephants here." Ferb held up the blueprints in order as Phineas named them.

Piper nodded here head. "Mind if I help? My dad was a carpenter and I always loved helping him around the house."

Phineas looked over at Ferb, getting the okay. He shook his head. "It's okay with us if you want to help!" Phineas replied.

"Awesome!" Piper exclaimed. "How does each creation work and what's the plan?"

Isabella picked up the blueprints for the bat wings. "These are for wings designed like a bat. They should be able to lift a person off the ground and give them the power of flight. It should also wrap around the body like a bats does." She explained.

Piper nodded after the explanation. "Sounds fun!"

Phineas picked up the blueprints for the mechanical elephants and started to explain. "With these, we would make an elephant for each person to ride. We could have a parade, circus or elephant races! We haven't decided yet, but I think we might do this or the bat wings."

The idea of an elephant for each person sounded amazing to Piper. "That sounds great, but why not make a giant chocolate bunny?" she asked.

"Yeah! I wanna eat a giant chocolate bunny!" Buford exclaimed.

"Buford, you would make yourself sick if you actually consumed most of the giant bunny. We all know that you would indeed eat most of it." Baljeet announced.

"So?" Was all Buford said in return.

Phineas looked back at Piper after watching the frienimies bicker. "A solid chocolate bunny would give everyone in the city a tummy ach if we were to finish it all. And what fun can you do with solid chocolate rabbit? We need to be able to have some fun with it after making it."

"Yeah." Isabella said. "If we all have a stomach aches afterwards then there won't be any fun and we won't be able to do anything tomorrow."

Piper looked at the group who were all nodding in agreement, she asked in return. "Then why make it a solid bunny? Why not make it into a hollow bunny?"

"I know that could stop everyone from having a belly ache, but what kind of fun could you have with a giant hollow bunny?" Baljeet asked.

"Right." Phineas said after considering the idea Piper had. "Like we said, we like having fun with our inventions after making them." He picked up the blueprints and looked them over with his brother. "Anyways, if the bunny was hollow, it wouldn't be able to hold itself up."

Piper raised an eyebrow at them. "Well, you could but some columns in the rabbit to hold it up, but there still isn't any fun in that I suppose." The group nodded. "Well, I know my little brothers would have put something in it. Like a club house or something. They would have eaten a door and snacked on the walls if they ever got hungry while in there."

Phineas looked at Ferb who was already looking at him. With a smile on his face he exclaimed. "Ferb! I know what we're going to do today!"

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

**PnF isnt mine, Piper is!**

* * *

As the boys got up Isabella asked Phineas. "What can I do to help?"

"Well Izzy, we are going to have to make a floor design for the fort inside the bunny. Do you want to start ordering the chocolate for the shell?" Phineas replied as Ferb walked over to an easel and place the blueprints on it.

"Sounds good Phineas!" Isabella replied as Phineas walked over to fix the plans. Quickly she pulled out a pink cellphone and called a number. "Hello? Chocolate World? I would like to order 147 pounds of liquefied chocolate please. Yes. Yes…"

Piper walked over to Buford and Baljeet who were still under the tree. "How long is it going to take these guys to make this? Cause I'm only gonna be here for two weeks." She questioned. Baljeet and Buford just laughed at the question. "Wh-whats so funny? I'm serious! I want to see the end result."  
Buford continued to laugh as Baljeet replied. "These guys finished the worlds coolest coaster in one after noon. I think the bunny will be done by, maybe 2, with a jet engine wind tunnel included."

"Oh yeah! Why do they always add one of those things anyways?" Buford asked. Baljeet just shrugged.

"Oh yeah! Why do they always add one of those things anyways?" Buford asked. Baljeet just shrugged.

"Oh wow!" Piper was blown away. "I've never heard of something being built that fast before! Sounds like they don't even need my help building anything." She turned around to look at the brothers who just finished the touch-ups on the blueprints. Ferb went into the garage to get his tool-box while Phineas ordered more part for the inside.

"Hey Baljeet! Want to come help me gather up the girls to model the chocolate!" Isabella called over by the gate.

"Sure, I will help you Isabella! I am coming." He replied while running across the yard.

"Well I better go find some nerds to bully before its time to take a tour of the fort. See ya." Buford said over his shoulder as he left the yard as well, leaving Piper all by herself in the yard.

Ferb returned from the garage with his toolbox and Phineas was off the phone. They talked to each other for a minute before they realized everyone but Piper was gone. After they noticed the absences, they called Piper over and they all looked over the blueprints.

"Alright Piper, you're the one who came up with the plan of making a fort in the chocolate bunny, which we both think is pretty impressive, so you can get to be the first one to look over our repaired blueprints and fix anything that might need changing." Phineas announced.

"Thanks for the honours, but I think you guys got most of it covered. I heard you guys made a rollercoaster once." Piper stepped away.

The boys smiled at each other before speaking again. "Okay then." Phineas said. "We just need to wait for the supplies to come." Just as he finished, a truck backed up to the gate and started unloading lumber from the back. "And here it is now!"

The boys ran over and helped unloading the order. "Phineas Flynn and Ferb Fletcher! What are you two making today with this wood?" A guy from the truck asked handing a clipboard to Phineas.

"We're trying to go for a fort in a giant chocolate bunny! It was Piper's idea." Phineas replied, signing, as Ferb brought the rest of the load into the yard. When he noticed he was getting a strange look from the delivery guy he pointed at the girl. "She's our new friend."

"Oh. You kids have fun and be careful. See you tomorrow Phineas." The guy waved as he left.

As the lumber delivery left the chocolate came. "Wonderful! Ferb, do you have the tub ready?" Phineas exclaimed. Ferb gave a thumbs-up as he nodded. "Great! Let's go get it, Piper can you help?"

"Sure." The teen shrugged. "Where is it?"

"In the shed, we need to bring it out to pour the chocolate into." He said.

"Okay." She started following but stopped in her tracks, thinking she saw something move in the bushes. When she looked again, there wasn't anything there. Shaking it off, she followed the boys.

When Ferb came out carrying something folded in his arms. Piper raised an eyebrow at him and asked. "Is that the tub? I don't think the all the chocolate will fit in there."

* * *

Thanks for reading. R&R please. It means a lot!


	5. Chapter 5

**Phineas and Ferb isnt mine, Piper is!**

* * *

Ferb just laughed as Phineas walked out behind him. "Ferb has mad folding skills when it comes to storage. We need to pull it into its actual size, that's where you come in!" Piper's cheeks flushed red when she heard the explanation. The three of them walk to the middle of the yard and Phineas gave the instructions. "We are all going to grab a section of this and run it different directions. Okay? On the count of three! One… Two… THREE!" All the teens ran in different directions making the tub stretch in out to the size of the yard.

"This thing is huge!" Piper called out as Ferb plugged in the heater. "It could double as a swimming pool!'

"That was one of our projects a couple years ago. That's why we made it." Phineas said walking over to the delivery truck. "But we filled it with water, not chocolate."

Just as Phineas signed forms again Baljeet and Isabella returned with a bunch of girls. "We gathered the troop Phineas!" Isabella exclaimed walking over to him as Baljeet walked over to help Ferb pour chocolate into the tub.

While the others were busy, Piper walked over to the spot she saw the shadow from before. Looking all around her heart started to race. She had a feeling something bad was going to happen, but she didn't move. That was a mistake on hear part. A strange light surrounded he body and tickled her skin. Quickly after, large metal hands reached down and grabbed her. They lifted her up as she tried to scream, but no sound came out. Her head snapped up and she saw a large robot man. He had a toothy smile and a blue suit on.

"Hello. My name is Norm. I am going to take you to my master." The robot said as he started off with his prisoner. Again Piper tried to scream but no sound came out. Norm walked down back allies and up empty streets. At one point he even transformed into a truck and drove through the traffic. Eventually they came to a large purple building that reminded Piper of Ferbs head. Becoming a man again, Norm stepped onto a window washing platform and they went up to the balcony of the building.

"Behold, Perry the Platypus! The Have-No-Mind-Of-Your-Own-Inator! Don't look at me that way Perry the Platypus." Piper heard a guy with a German accent talking inside.

"I'm back sir." Norm said as he stepped inside the building. "I brought back a person like you said to." He held up Piper, showing her off.

"Great. Now I can give you a demonstration of what this Inator can do!" The guy said as he walked over. "Norm, put her down. Really Norm? How is a teenage girl supposed to help me take over the Entire Tri-State Area?!" The German accented guy said as Norm put his prisoner down.

Piper tried speaking up but nothing came out of her mouth when she tried speaking. "What is that? Cat got your tongue?" He asked. "You're probably wondering who I am. I am Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz, soon to be ruler of the Entire TRI STATE AREA!" Piper went to punch the Dr. but Norm stopped her. "You see there Perry the Platypus. Remember the Cat-got-your-Tongue-Inator from the backstory I just gave? Well I installed it on Norm so he could zap any innocent person with it."

Piper quickly found out that Doof liked talking, and explaining plans to a creature wrapped up in something. Considering he kept calling him Perry the Platypus she thought its name was Perry. With a roll of his eyes, Perry unwrapped himself and was free. Jumping up, he smacked Doof with his tail and landed gracefully.

Piper was amazed by the skills the platypus had. In no time the 'Inator' was destroyed and Doof down. During the beating, Norm walked over to a closet and went into it. Before he went into it though, he dropped a machine and left it on the floor by Perry.

When he was finished with Doof, Perry went to the machine and started playing around with it. Piper realized that machine had her voice. She walked over and watched the mammal work away with wires and switches. In no time he held it up and aimed it at Piper.

A yellow light surrounded Pipers body again. Her ears buzzed and her skin tickled. When it was all over, she went to speak. "That was so cool! The way you defeated Doofenshmirtz! Oh by the way, I'm Piper! Thanks for helping me get my voice back Perry." She was glad sound came out.

The platypus tipped his fedora and walked out to the balcony. When Piper went out, she saw him jump off the edge of the building and fly away.

* * *

R&R?


	6. Chapter 6

**PnF not mine, Piper is!**

* * *

Not long after Piper was missing, Phineas, Ferb, and the rest of the teens started to notice she was missing. They looked all around the yard, in the moulded chocolate bunny and in in the house. Everywhere they looked, she wasn't there.

After fifteen minutes of searching they met up in the backyard again. "Anybody find her?" Phineas asked.

"She wasn't at my place." Isabella replied

"We did not find her around the neighbourhood." Baljeet said as Buford shook his head.

Nobody found her anywhere. Just as they were planning something to find the guest Perry walked up to the tree. "Oh, there you are Perry!" Phineas exclaimed. "Have you seen our new friend? Her name is Piper."

Ferb put a hand on his brother's shoulder. "I doubt he knows, he is only a platypus after all."

"You're right Ferb. Standing around won't help us find her." He replied.

A voice came from the other side of the gate. "Find who?"

Everyone looked up as a unharmed Piper walked into the backyard. "Where were you?!" Isabella cried out.

"I don't think you would believe me if I told you." She replied. Quickly she spotted Perry, this time without a fedora and with a blank stare. "You, you guys have a pet platypus?" she asked examining the animal.

"Yes, yes we do." Phineas said proudly. "His name is Perry."

Pipers jaw dropped. "Did you just say his name is Perry? As in Perry the Platypus?"

"Yeah just like that." He replied. "Why?"

Perry made sure nobody was looking at him before he looked at Piper and shook his head nervously. The boys, no, nobody could find out about his other identity. If they did he would have to relocate. He just about had to once before about 5 years ago when the boys found out when they went through to a different dimension.

Piper understood what Perry was trying to tell her, but she didn't know why. "I.. was just thinking it sounded cool, Perry the Platypus." She covered Perry.

"O-kay then." Phineas said. "Well, while you were gone, we finished the Giant Chocolate Bunny Fort!" He pointed to the rabbit that stood three stories high.

"That's so cool guys! You did a wonderful job on it." Piper complimented. "Funny how I didn't notice it until you mentioned it though." Everyone else agreed. "Even stranger though, is how Ferb changed so fast that none of us noticed he was gone." She pointed to the British boy who now wore a tour guide outfit.

"That is strange." Phineas nodded. "But now it's time for everybody to get a tour!" Buford, Baljeet, Isabella and the other girls cheered at this. "Let's go!"

As they walked through the door, Buford took a big bite out of the frame. "Buford, do not eat the chocolate yet!" Baljeet scolded.

Right behind them Piper took a bite. "Why not?" She asked while chewing. "It's very good!" Slowly, everyone else had a bit of chocolate from the door and windows.

Finishing his bite, Phineas introduced the room. "This is our 5 star hotel lobby. Down this hall we have the rooms for rent." The group walked down the hall. When they got to the end they saw a giant clear tube going upwards. It looked a lot like an elevator without the elevator car in it.

"How is this supposed to work?" Isabella asked curiously.

"It's easy!" Phineas exclaimed. "All you have to do is step in and turn it on." Everybody went into the tube as he continued. "When you turn it on, air will blow you up and you'll hover in front of each floor."

The teens shot up with air blowing them higher. Everyone cheered as they came to the second floor and hovered. One by one they stepped onto the platform. Walking down the hall they went into each room. Phineas announced each room as they went down. "Sports room, snow room, summer room, purple room, pillow room, extinct creature's room." The rooms just kept coming. On the third floor there was even a jet engine wind tunnel.

* * *

Thanks for reading!


	7. Chapter 7

**Phineas and Ferb = Not mine. Piper = Yes mine.**

* * *

It wasn't long before the giant chocolate bunny caught the eye of other children from around the neighbourhood. Phineas, Ferb, and Isabella went to greet them and Buford drug Baljeet off to one of the rooms. Left alone again, Piper searched for Perry. It was outside, behind the rabbit that she found the aquatic mammal. Making sure nobody was around she asked him. "Why don't you want anyone to know that you're a secret agent?"

Without a way of talking Perry just looked at her. Suddenly he pulled a notebook and pencil out from behind him he wrote out a note and handed it to her to read.

I can't let my owners know my other identity  
or else I will have to relocate. Phineas and  
Ferb are the best owners anybody could ask  
for. I'd even give up my job if it meant I wouldn't  
ever have to leave them. Those boys are my  
world. Please don't tell a soul!

When she finished the note, Piper looked down at the Platypus. "I promise you I'll keep your identity. Your secret is safe with me." She said. Perry bowed and went back to his mindless animal state.

After looking at him a while longer, Piper went back to the front of the bunny. When she got there she noticed most of the chocolate was gone, leaving the inside showing. "Wow." She spoke as she walked up the brothers and Isabella. "That when really fast. I'd thought it would last a little longer."

Baljeet walked up to the three speaking. "Well, Buford has eaten most of it already." The others just laughed.

"How are you going to clean all of this up?" Piper asked after a moment of silence. She didn't get a reply other than Ferb looking down at his watch.

Looking up at Phineas he pointed to his wrist and Phineas nodded. "I guess it's time."

"Time for what?" Piper asked. "What's going on?"

As the others ran to get everyone out of the fort Phineas explained what always happens. "Every day, at this time, our inventions disappear and we don't know where they go." Quickly Phineas ran off to get people too.

In no time everyone was standing around Piper and they stood there watching. Out of the blue, a sink hole was under the fort and sucked it down. As soon as the fort and remaining chocolate was gone, the sink hole closed up.

"That was the weirdest thing I have ever seen!" Piper exclaimed.

"Mehh, it happens all the time." Buford said walking away. "See you guys tomorrow!" With that, everybody left saying their goodbyes.

Phineas, Ferb, Isabella and Piper were the only ones who remained. Just then, Jeremy walked out of the house. "Hey guys, have fun?" He greeted.  
"We sure did!" Isabella said with a nod.

"That's good. Piper, are you ready to get back?"

"Yes, yes I am." She said. "I had a great time with you guys today! Mind if I come back tomorrow?"

"Sure thing!" Phineas replied, sitting down next to his brother under the tree.

**

Piper left with Jeremy and returned the next day. She ended up staying the whole two weeks and almost didn't go home after. She had many adventures with the Danville teens and enjoyed them all. Those are stories for another day though.

* * *

Thanks for reading!


End file.
